gwintfandomcom-20200214-history
Księga Nagród/Drzewka z księgi podstawowej
Królestwa Północy Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Temeria, Redania, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Kovir, Poviss... Kto by zliczył wszystkie królestwa i księstwa Północy! Kiedy tylko ludzie wydarli ziemię elfom i krasnoludom, podzielili ją na dziesiątki kawałków – i rzucili się sobie do gardeł. :Zwój 2: Gdy tylko topniały śniegi, władcy Północy rozpoczynali swoje błahe wojenki. Temeria próbowała wydrzeć Sodden z Cintry, Aedirn i Kaedwen spierali się o dolinę Pontaru. Ale kiedy z południa przybyły zakute w czarne blachy legiony Nilfgaardu, Nordlingowie odkryli, że więcej ich łączy, niż dzieli. :Zwój 3: Kiedy Nilfgaard rozpoczął inwazję, spodziewano się, że wojna zakończy się po kilku tygodniach – całkowitą klęską Północy. Ale, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Nordlingom udało się odeprzeć liczniejsze i lepiej wyposażone cesarskie legiony. :Zwój 4: Czy o zwycięstwie zadecydowali czarodzieje? Geniusz taktyczny świetnie wyszkolonych generałów? A może wkład wynalazców z Akademii Oxenfurckiej? Spory trwają do tej pory. Jak się okazało, Nordlingowie potrafią pokłócić się i o zwycięstwo... :Skrzynia 1: Granice Królestw Północy wyznaczają trzy łańcuchy górskie – Smocze, Sine i Amelll – oraz brzeg Wielkiego Morza. Co znajduje się za tymi granicami? Nordlingowie nie wiedzą na ten temat zbyt wiele, i, szczerze mówiąc, niezbyt im to przeszkadza. Zaabsorbowani swoimi sporami, kłótniami i wojnami nie mają czasu interesować się resztą świata. Niestety, jak unaoczniła im to dobitnie inwazja Nilfgaardu – nie oznacza to wcale, że reszta świata myśli podobnie. :Skrzynia 2: Co łączy miasta takie jak Wyzima, dumna stolica Temerii, Oxenfurt, centrum myśli całej Północy i Aed Gynvael, prowincjonalną osadę położoną na skraju znanego świata? Na pozór nic – wszakże każde z tych miejsc wygląda, brzmi i nawet pachnie inaczej. Mają one jednak identyczne początki – zostały założone w miejscu dawnych elfich miast. Świadectwem tego są ruiny rozciągające się pod ich ulicami. A co było przyczyną zagłady elfich metropolii? Zaraza? Kataklizm? Potwory? Nie. Ludzie. :Skrzynia 3: Nordlingowie mają ambiwalentny stosunek do magii. Z jednej strony, czarodzieje niewątpliwie odegrali znaczącą rolę w obronie Północy przed Nilfgaardem. Z drugiej strony, ich nieskrywane poczucie wyższości i tendencja do mieszania się w politykę zaczynają drażnić zarówno gmin, jak i królów. Symbolem arogancji czarodziejów stała się Filippa Eilhart, która uznała, że zamiast doradzać królom, powinna sama sprawować rządy. Te jednak nie trwały długo... A kiedy się zakończyły, na Północy zapłonęły stosy. Król Demawend III :Zwój 1: Demawend miał cechy predestynujące go do wielkości: bystry, biegły w politycznych intrygach, doskonale wykształcony. Niestety, był też bardzo, ale to bardzo niecierpliwy. :Zwój 2: Demawendowi zawsze było za mało, zawsze myślą był przy jutrze, zapominając o przyziemnych wymogach dnia dzisiejszego. Kiedy doradcy zanudzali go niuansami polityki fiskalnej, Demawend planował kolejne podboje... :Zwój 3: Sąsiedzi Aedirn szybko przekonali się, że żadne ustępstwo, żaden kompromis nie usatysfakcjonuje Demawenda. Jego królestwo rosło jak na drożdżach, co i raz przesuwając granice... Podobnie jak cesarstwo Nilfgaardu. :Zwój 4: Kiedy Nilfgaard przekroczył Jarugę, na władców Północy padł blady strach... Z wyjątkiem Demawenda. On, jako jedyny, się cieszył. Wreszcie spotkał godnego siebie przeciwnika! Cóż... Radość nie trwała długo. :Skrzynia 1: Choć mało kto to pamięta, Demawend był za młodu przystojnym mężczyzną. Orlego profilu mógłby pozazdrościć sam Foltest, pod spojrzeniem jego świdrujących zielonych oczu rumieniły się panny. Ale lata dostatniego życia zrobiły swoje. Wydatny brzuch i zaczerwione policzki dobitnie świadczą o tym, że Demawend nie żałował sobie trunków ani jadła, obwisła szyja i zgarbione ramiona dowodziły zaś, że wojskami wolał dowodzić z wyłożonego jedwabnymi poduszkami tronu niż z siodła... :Skrzynia 2: Nienawiść Demawenda wobec elfów jest przysłowiowa. O ile Foltest czy Vizimir zwalczali Wiewiórki z konieczności, władca Aedirn robił to z religijnym wręcz zapałem. Mimo, iż po wojnie z Nilfgaardem skarbiec świecił pustkami, Demawend płacił pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota za głowę każdego bojownika Scoia’tael. Węsząc dobrą okazję, jego poddani wyłapywali niewinne elfy i krasnoludy, przypisując im zmyślone występki, byleby wyłudzić nagrodę. Demawend doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę... I niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. :Skrzynia 3: Demawend zawsze nosił pod koroną biały czepiec wyszywany złotą nicią, nawet w trakcie upalnego aedirńskiego lata. Czemu? Ponoć próżny król wielce wstydził się postępującej łysiny. Przez jego dwór przewinęło się wielu alchemików i cyrulików, którzy obiecywali, że przywrócą Demawendowi bujną grzywę. Wszyscy, co do jednego, skończyli w kazamatach twierdzy Aldersbergu – oskalpowani za życia. Król Foltest :Zwój 1: Foltest jawił się jako władca idealny: dzielny, inteligentny, szczodry, pracowity, a do tego – tu źródła są nadzwyczaj zgodne – niezwykle przystojny. Ale... Każdy przecież ma jakąś wadę. A zwłaszcza królowie. :Zwój 2: W przypadku Foltesta była to nadmierna kochliwość. Okazało się że pan Temerii, Pontaru, Mahakamu i Sodden nie potrafił zapanować na samym sobą. :Zwój 3: Gdyby jeszcze Foltest ograniczył miłosne podboje do znudzonych wdów bądź żądnych przygód mieszczek! Ale Foltest ganiał za kapłankami, żonami swych sojuszników, córkami przyjaciół... Nawet za własną siostrą. :Zwój 4: Chutliwość Foltesta była przyczyną jego upadku. Król Temerii, bohater wojen z Nilfgaardem, nie poległ bowiem na błoniach Sodden czy Brenny... Lecz w trakcie wojny domowej, toczonej przeciw byłej kochance i własnym bękartom. :Skrzynia 1: W odróżnieniu od innych królów Północy, Foltest nie darzy Starszych Ras nienawiścią. Wręcz przeciwnie – mówi płynnie w Starszej Mowie, jest koneserem elfiej poezji i krasnoludzkiego piwa. Mimo to, zwalcza Wiewiórki z absolutną bezwzględnością: każdego pojmanego bojownika, niezależnie od rozmiaru win, traci na kaźniach, sprzyjających im cywilów traktuje jak szpiegów, a resztę nieludzi zamknął w ściśle nadzorowanych gettach. Cóż. Racja stanu wymaga ofiar. :Skrzynia 2: Foltest wygrał dziesiątki bitew, często stając przeciw przeważającym siłom wroga. Co było tajemnicą jego sukcesów? Analityczny umysł? Szybkość reakcji? Sam król zwykł mawiać, że liczne wygrane zawdzięczał... doskonałej pamięci. Znał ponoć z imienia wszystkich oficerów, a także wielu szeregowych żołnierzy. Doskonale wiedział o ich silnych stronach i słabościach, dzięki czemu zawsze potrafił dobrać odpowiednią osobę do danego zadania. Każdy piechur uważał się więc za przyjaciela króla... I każdy był gotów oddać za niego życie. :Skrzynia 3: Foltest nie był przesadnie religijnym władcą. Postów nie przestrzegał, na pielgrzymki nie chadzał – i bez wyrzutów sumienia łamał wszelkie przykazania dotyczące zachowania w alkowie. Mimo to nie szczędził środków na budowę chramów i godził się na uszczuplającą jego skarbiec świątynną dziesięcinę. Czemu? Bo choć wątpił w istnienie bogów, dobrze wiedział, że ich kapłani są jak najbardziej rzeczywiści – i na jakąkolwiek próbę ograniczenia ich wpływów zareagują z świętym gniewem... Król Henselt :Zwój 1: Król Henselt nie miał miłej oku aparycji, nie brylował na salonach, nie imponował erudycją... Ale na polu bitwy czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. :Zwój 2: Henselt potrafił określić zasięg każdej katapulty co do centymetra. Przechadzał się między nimi jak dumny ojciec, poklepując czule kamienne pociski, gładząc napięte liny niby trubadur przebiegający palcami po strunach harfy... :Zwój 3: Gorzej, kiedy trzeba było przenieść uwagę z machin na ludzi. Z nimi bowiem Henseltowi ciężej było się porozumieć. Szybko wpadał w gniew... I długo się uspokajał. :Zwój 4: Dlatego, mimo niewątpliwego talentu do wojaczki, Henselt nie uczynił z Kaedwen potęgi. Nie potrafił zjednać sobie sojuszników ani przekuć zwycięstw w trwałe sukcesy. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zanadto. Walczył po to, by walczyć. :Skrzynia 1: Historia lubi płatać figle – czego Henselt jest dobitnym przykładem. Król Kaedwen lubił chełpić się swoją jurnością. Wypiwszy kilka kufelków, zdradzał rozmówcy konfidencjonalnym szeptem, iż spłodził dość bękartów, by obsadzić nimi wszystkie trony Północy – i kilka nilfgaardzkich prowincji. Ale jego jedyny prawowity potomek zginął na polowaniu i od tego czasu, mimo wielu prób i starań, Henseltowi nie udało się spłodzić następnego dziedzica. Złośliwi mówią, że to właśnie porażki w alkowie przyczyniają się do wybuchowego temperamentu króla... :Skrzynia 2: Henselt nie wygląda na króla. Małe, ruchliwe oczka, bulwiasty czerwony nos, krzaczasta broda... Ten opis pasuje bardziej do bandyty, niż monarchy jednego z najważniejszych królestw Północy. Być może właśnie dlatego Henselt nie rozstaje się z insygniami władczy. Masywny pas zdobiony srebrnymi wieżami, ważący piętnaście uncji łańcuch z litego złota, korona zwieńczona herbowym jednorożcem, szkarłatny, obszyty łasiczym futrem kaftan – wszystko to miało w zamierzeniu otoczyć go monarszym nimbem. Ale, jak zwykł mawiać z uśmiechem Foltest, obwieszony złotem wieprz pozostaje wieprzem. :Skrzynia 3: Henselt długo wzbraniał się przed przyjęciem na swój dwór czarodziejki. W końcu włączył do grona doradców Sabrinę Glevissig – ale nie po to bynajmniej, by zasięgać jej opinii. Traktował ją jako kolejne insygnium władzy, jak gronostajowy płaszcz czy berło; miała siedzieć i ładnie wyglądać. Ale Sabrina nie zamierzała milczeć: kiedy trzeba było, przekrzykiwała swego króla bądź uciszała go waląc pięściami w stół. W końcu wywalczyła sobie jego uznanie... Ale nigdy nie zapomniała zniewag i szyderstw, którymi ją przywitał. Lata później, kiedy nadarzyła się stosowna okazja, zdradziła go – za co zapłaciła najwyższą cenę. Królewna Adda :Zwój 1: Młode dziewczę z zadartym noskiem i burzą rudych włosów. Wydawałoby się – nikt, kogo należałoby się obawiać. Ale pozory mylą. W przypadku Addy bardziej, niż zwykle. :Zwój 2: Na Addzie ciążyła bowiem straszliwa klątwa: miała przykry zwyczaj zmieniać się w strzygę. Wydawało się co prawda, że wyleczył ją z tego pewien wiedźmin... Ale jeśli wierzyć plotkom, księżniczce zdarzają się nawroty. :Zwój 3: Początkowo myślano, że biedną Addę przeklęli bogowie: była bowiem owocem kazirodczego związku Foltesta i jego siostry, Addy Temerskiej. Prawda była zgoła inna. :Zwój 4: Śledztwo wiedźmina dowiodło, że klątwę rzucił sfrustrowany dworzanin imieniem Ostrit. Kolejny raz okazało się, że bogom obojętne są ludzkie uczynki... A ci nie potrzebują niebiańskich mocy do czynienia podłości. :Skrzynia 1: Kiedy okazało się, że Adda zamieniła się w strzygę, jej ojciec, król Foltest, niezwłocznie ogłosił sowitą nagrodę za odczarowanie księżniczki... I okrutną karę dla każdego, kto odważyłby się ją zabić. Długo trzeba było czekać na śmiałka, który podjąłby się odczynienia uroku. Okazał się nim nie kto inny, jak Geralt z Rivii, wiedźmin Cechu Wilka. :Skrzynia 2: Wydawało się, że po odczarowaniu Adda stała się zwykłą dziewczyną. Miła, elokwentna, niewątpliwie urodziwa, szybko stała się ozdobą dworu. Wkrótce jednak wśród czeladzi zaczęły się pogłoski, że w swej komnacie, z dala od świadków, Adda dopuszcza się wobec służek straszliwych okrucieństw... A niektóre z nich znikają bez śladu. :Skrzynia 3: Kolejnym świadectwem tego, iż klątwy ciążącej nad Addą nie udało się całkowicie odczynić, było jej upodobanie do mięsa katoblefasa, górskiego potwora znanego też jako gorgon. Pieczyste z tej bestii taką ma cechę... że smakuje bardzo podobnie do ludzkiego mięsa. A że gorgon jest niewiele i ich tusze rzadko trafiały na temerski dwór, księżniczka Adda musiała zadowolić się łatwiej dostępnym odpowiednikiem. Nilfgaard Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Nilfgaard to państwo ekstremów. Największe, najludniejsze, najpotężniejsze, najbogatsze… I z pewnością najbardziej bezwzględne. :Zwój 2: Nilfgaardczycy nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby pokonać wroga. Mordowanie cywilów? Przykra konieczność. Zatrucie studni? Logiczny wybór. Zmuszanie niewolników do samobójczej szarży? Po ich ciałach łatwiej będzie wspiąć się na mury. :Zwój 3: „Pokój” to słowo w języku nilfgaardzkim nieużywane. Odkąd tylko historycy prowadzą annały, Nilfgaard podbija, anektuje, zagarnia… I nie spocznie, póki Złote Słońce nie zaświeci nad całym Kontynentem. :Zwój 4: Czemu? Po stuleciach podbojów gospodarka Cesarstwa jest uzależniona od stałego napływu łupów i zniewolonych jeńców. Innymi słowy, jeśli nilfgaardzki kolos kiedyś się zatrzyma – runie. Żeby przeżyć, Cesarstwo musi zabijać. :Skrzynia 1: Nilfgaardczycy rozumieją lojalność inaczej, niż pozostałe ludy Kontynentu. Prawda, są gotowi za swojego cesarza skoczyć w ogień… Ale w momencie, kiedy ten okaże jakąkolwiek słabość, natychmiast strącą go z tronu. Cesarstwo nie może sobie pozwolić na niekompetentnego władcę: przy jego ogromie i bezwładzie, nawet mały błąd może mieć nieprzewidziane i dalekosiężne konsekwencje. :Skrzynia 2: Wielu myśli, że Nilfgaard zawdzięcza swoją dominującą pozycję doskonale wyposażonym legionom ciężkiej piechoty. Prawda jest jednak nieco bardziej skomplikowana – bowiem większość terytoriów Nilfgaard zdobywa bez wypowiedzenia wojny. Często wystarczy, żeby cesarski asasyn usunął niewygodnego władcę, a dyplomaci zręcznie rozegrali konflikt między skłóconymi dziedzicami… :Skrzynia 3: Nilfgaardczycy, w odróżnieniu od kłótliwych ludów Północy, mają ogromny respekt dla prawa. Wyrok sądu, choćby niesprawiedliwy, wykonywany jest natychmiast i co do litery, cesarskie edykty traktowane są jako prawda objawiona. Dzięki temu Nilfgaard jest nieporównanie lepiej zorganizowany, niż państwa Nordlingów… A jego żołnierze nie kwestionują najokrutniejszych choćby rozkazów. Emhyr var Emreis :Zwój 1: Emhyr var Emreis, Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów. Żadne inne imię nie budzi takiej trwogi w sercach ludzi Północy. To za jego rządów Cesarstwo po raz pierwszy przekroczyło Jarugę… A potem znów… I jeszcze raz… :Zwój 2: Co motywowało Emhyrem var Emreisem? Historycy do tej pory się o to spierają. Jedni dowodzą, że uległ naciskom korporacji handlowych, inni – że chciał zdobyć ziemie dla nilfgaardzkich osadników. A jaka była prawda? :Zwój 3: Emhyr var Emreis był niezwykle ambitnym człowiekiem, którego plany sięgały w daleką przyszłość. Krótko mówiąc, dla Emhyra tron cesarza Nilfgaardu to było za mało. Chciał władać całym światem. :Zwój 4: W realizacji tych zamiarów miała pomóc mu jego córka, Cirilla, dziecko Starszej Krwi. Emhyr był o krok od wypełnienia planu… Ale wtedy, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, powstrzymało go własne sumienie. :Skrzynia 1: Emhyr var Emreis był gotowy zrobić dla władzy wszystko. Wywołać wojnę. Zabić własną żonę. Skrzywdzić własną córkę. A to wszystko bez podnoszenia głosu, bez jednej łzy. W jego wyblakłych, zimnych oczach nie widać było żadnych emocji. Mawiano, że nawet służące w cesarskiej armii golemy miały więcej serca, niż on… :Skrzynia 2: Co ciekawe, biografowie Emhyra utrzymują, że był pogodnym i wesołym chłopcem, oczkiem w głowie ojca, Fergusa ver Emreisa. Ale potem doszło do przewrotu. Spiskowcy próbowali nakłonić Fergusa do współpracy torturując syna na jego oczach. Ostatecznie, wynajęty przez Uzurpatora czarodziej, Braathens, zmienił Emhyra w jeżokształtnego stwora. Kiedy i to nie poskutkowało – Fergusa zamordowano. :Skrzynia 3: Emhyr długie lata planował zemstę. Z początku w gniewie, wyjąc z bólu i gniewu, drapiąc się do krwi i rwąc włosy z głowy. A potem, z upływem czasu, coraz spokojniej, precyzyjnie, analitycznie. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskał tron i stracił spiskowców, z jego twarzy nie można było odczytać żadnej emocji. Gdy egzekucja dobiegła końca, wstał bez słowa i wrócił do pracy. Jan Calveit :Zwój 1: Jan Calveit interesował się wieloma dziedzinami nauki, w tym medycyną i astrologią. Jego krytycy mawiali, że to niepraktyczne. Pewnego dnia przekonali się, jak bardzo byli w błędzie… :Zwój 2: Jan Calveit otworzył w Vicovaro uniwersytet medyczny. Budynek akademii szybko zyskał złą sławę. Mówiło się, że bardziej, niż żywymi pacjentami, interesują się tam denatami… :Zwój 3: Wkrótce zaczęto plotkować o śmiertelnie rannych żołnierzach, którzy wracali z lazaretów na pole bitwy. Ich twarze skrywały hełmy, których nigdy, przenigdy nie zdejmowali… :Zwój 4: Wzburzeni tymi pogłoskami arystokraci zorganizowali zamach na cesarza Calveita – spiskowców jednak szybko wyłapano. Czy dlatego, że któryś zdradził? Nie. O intrydze ostrzegli cesarza astrologowie. :Skrzynia 1: Za młodych lat Jan Calveit służył w dywizji Magne, która strzegła wschodniej granicy Cesarstwa, przebiegającej na linii masywu górskiego Tir Tochair. W trakcie wyprawy karnej przeciw nomadom zamieszkującym przylegającą pustynię Korath, jego oddział wpadł w pułapkę. Calveit przeżył jako jedyny. Ranny, wycieńczony, długie tygodnie błąkał się po rozpalonych piaskach. W końcu wrócił… Ale zmieniony. :Skrzynia 2: Twarz Jana Calveita przecina głęboka blizna, biegnąca na ukos przez twarz. Choć nadworni czarodzieje wielokrotnie oferowali, że mogą usunąć szpecące znamię, cesarz zawsze stanowczo odmawiał. Ci, którzy nie pamiętają o swoich błędach, będą je powtarzać, mówił. A nie sposób zapomnieć o błędzie, każdego dnia widząc w lustrze jego konsekwencje. :Skrzynia 3: Jan Calveit zwykł obserwować bitwy siedząc na polowym krześle ustawionym na skraju pola walki. Nie wstawał z niego nawet, gdy wokół spadały płonące strzały albo miotane przez katapulty głazy. To, kiedy umrzemy, jest zapisane w gwiazdach, mawiał. Mój dzień jeszcze nie nadszedł. Morvran Voorhis :Zwój 1: Morvran Voorhis zwykł mawiać, że nie potrzebuje miecza, by wygrywać wojny. Było w tym wiele prawdy. :Zwój 2: Voorhis opierał swą strategię na szpiegach, sabotażystach i dywersantach. Było to może mało honorowe – ale skuteczne. :Zwój 3: Szykując się do bitwy, Voorhis wysyłał wrogom dziesiątki listów. Same pisma były co prawda pełne pustych frazesów, ale emisariusze, którzy je dostarczali, rozglądali się uważnie wokół… :Zwój 4: Potem, kiedy już dochodziło do walki, Voorhis wiedział doskonale, gdzie znajduje się tabor, a gdzie jeńcy, którego oficera należy zastraszyć, którego przekupić… a którego zamordować rękoma asasyna… :Skrzynia 1: Wielką pasją Morvrana Voorhisa były konie. Potrafił odróżnić kovirskiego kuca od zerrikańskiego bachmata po odgłosie kopyt, był w stanie ujeździć złapanego rankiem mustanga przed zachodem słońca. Skąd ta pasja? Voorhis zwykł mawiać, że nad towarzystwo ludzi przedkłada konie, bo te przynajmniej są szczere… :Skrzynia 2: Wychowany na cesarskim dworze, Morvran Voorhis był prawdziwym galantem. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by skomplementować damę dworu, opanował kroki wszystkich tańców, znał się na winie równie dobrze, jak na literaturze. Ale za tą fasadą kryło się coś niepokojącego. Jego wodniste oczy przywodziły na myśl ślepia zeugla, który czeka w bezruchu na dogodną okazję, by uderzyć… :Skrzynia 3: Morvran Voorhis doszedł do władzy w wyniku spisku – sam więc widział wokół siebie spiskowców. Chorobliwie podejrzliwy, nie ufał żadnemu ze swych doradców, a najdrobniejsze przewiny karał śmiercią na katuszach. Jego paranoja stała się samospełniającą przepowiednią. Zamiast czekać, aż Morvran Voorhis pośle ich na szafot, pozostali przy życiu arystokraci usunęli go z tronu… Uzurpator :Zwój 1: Niewiele wiemy o Uzurpatorze, nie znamy nawet jego imienia. Zadbał o to jego zabójca i następca, Emhyr var Emreis. :Zwój 2: To Uzurpator był bowiem prowodyrem spisku, w wyniku którego zginął Fergus var Emreis, a jego syn, Emhyr, był poddany nieludzkim torturom. :Zwój 3: A zatem – co o nim wiemy? Ponoć był człowiekiem z nizin, prostym chłopem, który dzięki odwadze i sprytowi zdobył rangę generała. Ale, jak mówią, apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia… :Zwój 4: Wybitnego generała zauważyli niezadowoleni z rządów Fergusa arystokraci i kupcy. Prześcigali się w pochlebstwach, zapewniali o wsparciu… Ale kiedy stracił koronę, został sam jak palec. :Skrzynia 1: Uzurpator robił, co mógł, żeby nadać swoim rządom pozory legalności i wzmocnić podawany w wątpliwość autorytet. W każdym większym mieście postawił swój posąg, wypłacił tysiące florenów poetom w zamian za czołobitne panegiryki, historykom polecił odnaleźć dokumenty świadczące o tym, że był tak naprawdę nieślubnym synem cesarza Torresa. A każdemu, kto przypominał o jego chłopskim pochodzeniu, własnoręcznie wyrywał język. :Skrzynia 2: Okrucieństwo Uzurpatora było legendarne. W całym cesarstwie wprowadził surowe żołnierskie prawa. Najmniejsze przewinienie karano chłostą, poważniejsze wykroczenia oznaczały okaleczenie – bądź śmierć na męczarniach. Uzurpator miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób zaprowadzi porządek w pogrążonym w chaosie Cesarstwie. Rezultat był odwrotny od zamierzonego. :Skrzynia 3: Zyskawszy władzę w rezultacie zabójstwa, Uzurpator wysoce cenił sobie usługi szpiegów, trucicieli i asasynów. To za jego rządów wzrosło znaczenie cesarskiego wywiadu, a alchemicy opracowali nowe, niezwykle skuteczne trucizny. I choć Emhyr krytykował jego metody jako okrutne i niegodne majestatu władcy… Sam chętnie z nich potem korzystał. Potwory Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Ludzie lubią myśleć, że władają całym Kontynentem. Kartografowie podzielili go na części, pokolorowali na różne kolory. Ale nadal są lasy, bagna i uroczyska, do których człowiek boi się zapuszczać. Tam wciąż rządzą potwory. :Zwój 2: A jest ich na Kontynencie bez liku. Trupojady, relikty, hybrydy, drakonidy… Uczeni mężowie wciąż odkrywają nowe gatunki bestii. I zwykle jest to ostatnie odkrycie, jakiego dokonują. :Zwój 3: Potwory, które zamieszkują Kontynent, są niezwykle zróżnicowane. Istoty bezrozumne, motywowane jedynie żądzą krwi, jak ghule, i niezwykle inteligentne, jak wampiry wyższe. Olbrzymie biesy i atakujące stadami nekkery. Co je łączy? Ludzie. A raczej – apetyt na ich mięso. :Zwój 4: I tylko dlatego, że potwory są tak różne, człowiek może wciąż snuć mrzonki o swej władzy nad Kontynentem. Gdyby znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafiłby zjednoczyć tę watahę, narzucić jej dyscyplinę… Ludzkie królestwa runęłyby jak domki z kart. :Skrzynia 1: Choć ciężko w to uwierzyć, kiedyś Kontynent był wolny od potworów. Wszystko zmieniło się ponad tysiąc lat temu, z nadejściem tak zwanej Koniunkcji Sfer. W wyniku niefortunnego ułożenia planet, światy, które były do tej pory odrębne, zaczęły się przenikać. Kontynent pogrążył się wówczas na setki lat w chaosie, przesiąkł krwią. :Skrzynia 2: Z czasem ludzie nauczyli się, jak radzić sobie z potworami. Odkryli, że wiele bestii ma awersję do soli, używali jej więc do sypania ochronnych okręgów. Metodą prób i błędów ustalili, że noszona na nadgarstku czerwona wstążka może odstraszyć nekkery, a srebro – wilkołaki i wampiry. Wreszcie, z pomocą magii i alchemii, stworzyli wiedźminów – wędrownych zabójców potworów. :Skrzynia 3: Częstym przedmiotem sporu wśród mieszkańców Kontynentu jest to, który z potworów jest najgroźniejszy. Może liczący trzy metry w kłębie bies? Gryfy, które potrafią rozszarpać zbrojnego jeźdźca wraz z wierzchowcem? A może krabopająki, których jad jest tak trujący, że jedna jego kropla może powalić dorosłego mężczyznę? Prawda jest jednak taka, że żadna z tych istot nie zabiła tylu ludzi, co szczur, który rozniósł po Królestwach Północy zarazki Catriony… Duch Lasu :Zwój 1: Wytrawni myśliwi potrafią ukryć się przed większością groźnych istot zamieszkujących lasy Kontynentu: wilkami, nekkerami, nawet liścionosami. Ale nie przed leszymi. :Zwój 2: Nie sposób bowiem zatrzeć śladów przed leszymi, nie da się ich zmylić. Pojawiają się znikąd. W jednej chwili las jest pusty… W drugiej między liśćmi goreją niebieskim ogniem martwe oczodoły. :Zwój 3: Choć szpony leszego są długie na trzy stopy i ostrzejsze niż mahakamskie sihille, to nie one są najgroźniejszą bronią leszego. A co? Las. Ten potwór potrafi bowiem nagiąć go do swej woli. :Zwój 4: Spod ziemi wyrastają pędy, oplatające się wokół stóp, powietrze gęstnieje od mgły, w której skrywają się wilki… Ciężko przeżyć taki atak. A jeszcze ciężej zachować zdrowe zmysły, by o nim opowiedzieć. :Skrzynia 1: W niektórych rejonach świata lesze otaczane są swego rodzaju kultem. Składa się im ofiary, zazwyczaj z zajęcy i ptactwa, czasem też upuszczając ludzką krew. Na tym gruncie powstało wiele legend o pomocnych leszych naganiających zwierzynę myśliwym, pomagających znaleźć drogę zagubionym w puszczy wędrowcom czy ratujących ich z rąk zbójców. Niestety, w tych podaniach nie ma nawet krztyny prawdy – leszy widzi bowiem w człowieku tylko i wyłącznie źródło energii, którą się żywi i na którą ma stale rosnący apetyt. :Skrzynia 2: Uczeni od lat spierają się, czym tak naprawdę są lesze. Choć większość bestiariuszy wpisuje je do kategorii reliktów, wielu specjalistów kwestionuje tę ocenę. Niektórzy uważają je za wytwór czarnej magii, być może nawet nekromancji. Inni dowodzą, że muszą to być demony pokrewne dżinom czy draugom. Spory z pewnością pomogłaby rozstrzygnąć sekcja zwłok potwora. Problem w tym, że kiedy leszego się pokona, jego ciało… Znika. Jedyne, co po nim zostaje, to pożółkła jelenia czaszka. :Skrzynia 3: Co zrobić, żeby przeżyć spotkanie z leszym? Z pewnością nie należy z nim walczyć, o ile nie jest się doświadczonym wiedźminem. Naturalnym odruchem jest oczywiście próba ucieczki, ale że lesze poruszają się między drzewami z prędkością wiatru, szanse powodzenia tej taktyki są mizerne. A zatem co? Myśliwi, druidzi i elfy są zgodni: podróżny, który napotkał leszego, powinien natychmiast paść na kolana, przeciąć żyły na nadgarstkach i zamknąć oczy. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, potwór nasyci się i odejdzie… A rany uda się opatrzyć, nim będzie za późno. Eredin Bréacc Glas :Zwój 1: Kiedy nocą nagle robi się zimno, a świerszcze i żaby przerywają swe pieśni, mieszkańcy Kontynentu zrywają się z łóżek i ryglują drzwi i okna. Wiedzą bowiem, że po niebie pędzi do nich Dziki Gon. :Zwój 2: Kim są upiorni jeźdźcy, których widmowe sylwetki widać czasem na tle księżyca? Wbrew wierzeniom, to nie duchy, tylko elfi wojownicy. Przewodzi im Eredin Bréacc Glas, zwany Krogulcem. :Zwój 3: Eredin przybywa z daleka. Z twarzą skrytą za hełmem w kształcie czaszki, z sercem ściętym lodem, zakuwa w kajdany łkających z przerażenia ludzi. Zniewoleni, będą po kres swoich dni służyć elfom Aen Elle. :Zwój 4: Ale nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Kontynentu boją się Eredina i jego upiornych jeźdźców. Potwory, nawet te z pozoru bezrozumne, darzą ich szacunkiem… A czasem skore są nawet spełniać ich rozkazy. :Skrzynia 1: Eredinowi przyświeca jeden cel: otworzyć bramę między światami. Wtedy nie musiałby galopować w szaleńczym bezczasie i trzaskającym mrozie. Wtedy elfy Aen Elle mogłyby przejąć Kontynent we władanie, uciec tu ze swego umierającego świata. Jeśli kiedyś rzeczywiście nastaną ich rządy, ludzie zatęsknią jeszcze za królami, których dziś wyklinają od tyranów i okrutników… :Skrzynia 2: Eredin umiejętnie wykorzystuje ludzkie legendy i zabobony. To dlatego jego jeźdźcy wdziewają zbroje przywodzące na myśl upiory – a wyspy Skellige nawiedzają w statku przypominającym mityczny Naglfar, drakkar zbudowany z paznokci umarłych. Dzięki tej taktyce, jeźdźcy Gonu rzadko kiedy muszą dobywać broni. W większości wypadków przeciwnicy rzucają broń na sam ich widok… :Skrzynia 3: Eredin ma na sumieniu wiele grzechów… W tym królobójstwo. Uznawszy, że władca elfów Aen Elle, Auberon, jest zbyt słaby, by poprowadzić swój lud do zwycięstwa, postanowił go usunąć… I zająć jego miejsce. Mało brakowało, a plan Eredina by się powiódł. Krótko przed intronizacją stanął jednak do pojedynku z pewnym wiedźminem, niejakim Geraltem z Rivii… Królowa Krabopająków :Zwój 1: Jedno z najpopularniejszych elfich przysłów brzmi “n’arache aen woed endicen”, czyli – nie wywołuj krabopająka z lasu. Zwłaszcza, że jego śladem idzie zapewne królowa… :Zwój 2: A biada temu, kto stanie jej na drodze. Niektóre potwory można ubłagać, przekupić, odstraszyć płonącą żagwią albo srebrem… Ale nie królową krabopająków. :Zwój 3: Jej zachowaniem kierują proste instynkty. Zabijać, jeść, rozmnażać się, zabijać, jeść… W przeciągu tygodnia królowa potrafi złożyć ponad tysiąc jaj. Jeśli nie zniszczy się ich na czas, pozostaje już tylko ucieczka. :Zwój 4: Posłuszeństwo roju wobec królowej jest absolutne. Otumanione feromonami, krabopająki zrobią dla niej wszystko: wejdą w ogień, rzucą się w przepaść, zasłonią własnym ciałem. Ludzcy generałowie mogą tylko marzyć o takiej lojalności. :Skrzynia 1: Krabopająki występowały niegdyś tylko na dalekim południu, ale z czasem zawędrowały na północ, przystosowując się do ostrzejszego klimatu. Za siedzibę obierają wilgotne lasy i moczary, zimą hibernują, zagrzebane w mule lub ściółce. Workowate, pozbawione skorupy odwłoki ukrywają często w niesionych na plecach wydrążonych pniach… Przez co łatwo je przeoczyć. :Skrzynia 2: Na pierwszy rzut oka przyczajony krabopająk wygląda bowiem jak fragment leśnego poszycia, co pozwala mu zakraść się do niczego niespodziewającej się ofiary. Walkę zaczyna zwykle plując jadem, w bezpośrednim zwarciu zaś stara się złapać przeciwnika za pomocą chwytnej wici, a następnie przyciągnąć go w zasięg swych szczypców. Jak się przed nimi obronić? Nie sposób. :Skrzynia 3: Jeśli wierzyć oxenfurckim uczonym, u większości gatunków insektów i insektoidów królowa roju jest bezbronna. Krabopająki są wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Ich królowe są najsilniejszymi i największymi osobnikami w stadzie. Jedna kropla ich jadu wystarczy, żeby powalić dorosłego mężczyznę, jedno uderzenie pazura przecina w pół okute żelazem nilfgaardzkie pawęże. Kiedy dwa roje walczą o terytorium i ich królowe stają przeciw sobie, zwierzęta uciekają w panice z lasu, jakby czmychały przed ogniem… Ukryty :Zwój 1: W jaskiniach pod Toussaint prastary wampir cierpliwie czeka na kolejną Koniunkcję Sfer. Jego pobratymcy zwą go Ukrytym… A śmiertelnicy nie zdają sobie nawet sprawy z jego istnienia. :Zwój 2: Ukryty nie łaknie władzy, bogactwa ani nawet krwi. Jedyne, czego pragnie, to wrócić do swego świata, z którego został wygnany. Od stuleci wpatruje się w zamkniętą na głucho bramę… :Zwój 3: Zastygły w bezruchu, bezgłośny, Ukryty wygląda, jakby zapadł w zimowy sen, niby nietoperz zawieszony u powały. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek zakłóci jego spokój bądź zagrozi bramie, przekona się, do czego zdolny jest Ukryty. :Zwój 4: Jedno słowo. Tyle potrzebuje Ukryty, by zmusić inne wampiry do posłuszeństwa. Jeden ruch – tyle wystarczy, by jego przeciwnik padł rozpłatany w pół. Dlatego pieczary pod Toussaint lepiej omijać z daleka… :Skrzynia 1: Mimo, iż Ukryty od wieków nie opuścił swej pieczary, zna Wspólną Mowę. Ale nieliczni śmiałkowie, którzy go spotkali i uszli z życiem, ostrzegają, że nie jest cierpliwym rozmówcą. Wystarczy jedno nieprzemyślane pytanie, jedno kłamstwo, by Ukryty rzucił się do twojego gardła. A wtedy każdy jest bezsilny – nawet obdarzony nadludzkim refleksem wiedźmin. :Skrzynia 2: Mieszkańcy Toussaint zarzekają się, że czasem, w spokojne bezwietrze noce, wody jeziora Lac Célavy niosą szepty w obcym, zgrzytliwym języku, od których cierpnie skóra, a włosy stają dęba. To Ukryty przemawia do swoich braci i sióstr, zaleca im cierpliwość. Któregoś dnia bramy między światami znów staną otworem. Któregoś dnia opuszczą Kontynent i wrócą do swego domu. :Skrzynia 3: Wampiry darzą Ukrytego czołobitnym szacunkiem. Odwiedzając go, gną się w ukłonach, przynoszą podarki. A jeśli Ukryty czegoś od nich zażąda – spełniają jego życzenia bez chwili wahania. Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Ukryty któregoś dnia wyszedł na powierzchnię, gdyby zjednoczył krwiopijców pod swoim przywództwem i wydał wojnę ludziom. Ale coś takiego z pewnością nigdy się nie stanie… Prawda? Scoia'tael Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Niewielu mieszkańców Kontynentu zna Starszą Mowę, język elfów i krasnoludów – ale słowo “Scoia’tael” słyszał każdy. Wiewiórki. Bojownicy o sprawę nieludzi, którzy nie powstrzymają się przed żadnym okrucieństwem… :Zwój 2: Zepchnięte do zatłoczonych gett, szykanowane na każdym kroku, elfy i krasnoludy czekały na dogodny moment, by zerwać się do boju przeciw Królestwom Północy. Ten nadszedł w czasie wojen z Nilfgaardem. Kiedy cesarstwo rozpoczęło inwazję, nieludzie uderzyli od tyłu… :Zwój 3: Scoia’tael byli wiernymi sojusznikami Nilfgaardu. Żadna misja nie była zbyt ryzykowna, żadne poświęcenie zbyt wielkie. Ale kiedy okazało się, że Cesarstwo przeliczyło siły i musi zawrzeć pokój z Królestwami Północy, szybko odwróciło się od niedawnych sprzymierzeńców… :Zwój 4: Zdradzeni przez Nilfgaard, znienawidzeni przez Królestwa Północy, Scoia’tael nie mają szansy na zwycięstwo… Co nie znaczy, że mają zamiar się poddać. Rozpaleni nienawiścią, atakują już nie po to, by wygrać – lecz by się zemścić. :Skrzynia 1: Znakiem rozpoznawczym Scoia’tael są wiewiórcze ogony przytroczone do czapek bądź pasów. Ciężko powiedzieć, czemu nieludzie obrali sobie za symbol akurat tego gryzonia – być może chodziło o zwinność, z jaką porusza się po lesie. Co ciekawe, w tych częściach Kontynentu, gdzie komanda Scoia’tael są szczególnie liczebne, wiewiórki są na wyginięciu. O, ironio… :Skrzynia 2: Scoia’tael nie mają sztywnej hierarchii właściwej dla tradycyjnych armii. Partyzanci dzielą się na liczące kilkanaście osób oddziały, zwane komandami. Ich dowódcą zostaje zwykle wojownik bądź wojowniczka, którzy wykażą się szczególną odwagą… I okrucieństwem wobec ludzi. :Skrzynia 3: Warto podkreślić, że nie wszyscy nieludzie sprzyjają Scoia’tael. Wielu uważa, że partyzanci są naiwni i krótkowzroczni, a ich rebelia przyniesie więcej złego, niż dobrego. Co ciekawe, do najostrzejszych krytyków Wiewiórek należał Brouver Hoog… Ale ludzie i tak wrzucają ich do tego samego kapelusza. Brouver Hoog :Zwój 1: Brouver Hoog, starosta Mahakamu, jest kontrowersyjną postacią wśród nieludzi. Jedni widzą w nim ostatniego obrońcę Starszych Ras. Inni, wręcz przeciwnie – mają go za tchórza i zdrajcę. Skąd te skrajne oceny? Żeby to zrozumieć, musimy cofnąć się o ponad dwieście lat… :Zwój 2: Wtedy właśnie elfy podjęły ostatnią, desperacką próbę wypchnięcia ludzi z Kontynentu. Do Mahakamu przybył posłaniec: natchnionym głosem przemawiał o potrzebie solidarności wśród Starszych Ras. Brouver Hoog go wysłuchał… A następnie wygonił z Mahakamu i zatrzasnął na głucho bramy. :Zwój 3: Podczas gdy ludzie i elfy przelewali krew, Brouver czekał. Dziesięć lat, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści… Dopiero, gdy minął cały wiek, Mahakam znów otworzył swe podwoje. Krasnoludy z niecierpliwością wyglądały pierwszych przybyszów z dolin… I wieści o wojnie. :Zwój 4: Elfy poniosły całkowitą klęskę. Ich królestwo legło w gruzach, ich młodzież wykrwawiła się na pobojowiskach od Gór Smoczych po Angren. Gdyby Brouver Hoog odpowiedział na ich wezwanie, krasnoludy spotkałby ten sam los. Dzięki dalekowzroczności starosty, Mahakam rozkwita… Choć nie bez poczucia winy. :Skrzynia 1: Brouver Hoog najchętniej odciąłby Mahakam od świata. Kontakt z innymi rasami Kontynentu uważa za szkodliwy dla wiekowej krasnoludzkiej kultury, w obcych modach dopatruje się podstępnego planu asymilacji. Dlatego życie codzienne mieszkańców tej górskiej krainy podlega ścisłej kontroli. Rada Klanów wydaje dekrety regulujące wszystkie, najdrobniejsze choćby kwestie. Wolno nosić szelki azali nie? Jeść karpia od razu, czy czekać, aż się galareta zetnie? Jest li gra na okarynie zgodna z wielowiekową krasnoludzką tradycją azali to zgubny wpływ zgniłej i dekadenckiej kultury ludzi? :Skrzynia 2: Brouver Hoog zmienia zdania mniej więcej tak samo często, jak się goli – czyli nigdy. Ludzcy władcy szybko się zorientowali, że nie sposób przekupić go wymyślnymi podarkami ani zastraszyć groźbami. Jedyny sposób, w jaki można wpłynąć na upartego starostę, to znaleźć zapomniane krasnoludzkie prawo, na które można się powołać. Dlatego niektórzy królowie uciekają się do produkowania falsyfikatów zaginionych rzekomo kodeksów, których zapisy wykorzystują potem w negocjacjach z władcą Mahakamu… :Skrzynia 3: Podczas gdy czarodzieje martwią się zagrożeniem, jakie stanowi dla świata Białe Zimno, Brouver Hooga niecierpliwie wypatruje jego nadejścia. Głęboko pod powierzchnią, w trzewiach gór, gdzie krasnoludy wykuły swe miasta, temperatura jest stała, a grzyby, które rosną w przylegających pieczarach, nie potrzebują słonecznego światła. Nawet, jeśli mróz miałby skuć Kontynent na długie stulecia, krasnoludy jakoś to przeżyją. A potem, kiedy wreszcie przyjdzie odwilż, wyjdą na świat wolny od ludzkiej plagi… Eithné :Zwój 1: Nawet śmiertelni wrogowie czasem paktują, zawierają rozejmy. Ale nie Eithne, królowa driad: jej nienawiść wobec ludzi jest absolutna. Na ich błagania, prośby i groźby odpowiada tak samo - celnie wymierzoną strzałą. :Zwój 2: Lasy Brokilonu, którymi włada Eithne, są całkowicie niedostępne dla ludzi. Driady nie wpuszczają tam nikogo… No, prawie nikogo. Potrzebują przecież ludzi, żeby się rozmnożyć. :Zwój 3: Dlatego właśnie driady porywają ludzkie dziewczynki – a czasem również mężczyzn w kwiecie wieku. Możecie się domyślić, jaką spełniają rolę. Potem zostają wypędzeni z lasu… Często mimo żarliwych protestów. :Zwój 4: Dziewczynki, które mają zasilić szeregi driad, piją ze źródła zwanego Wodą Brokilonu. Ta wyostrza ich zmysły, wzmacnia ciała… I pozbawia wspomnień. :Skrzynia 1: Driady potrafią nakłonić rośliny do przyjęcia dowolnego kształtu. W taki sposób powstają właśnie ich twierdze, domy i pałace. Ten proces jest długotrwały, czasem zajmuje całe stulecia… Ale driady są cierpliwe. :Skrzynia 2: Najbardziej uzdolnione z driad potrafią tworzyć z roślin nowe byty, zdolne do ruchu… I obdarzone szczątkową świadomością. Te istoty zwykło nazywać się drzewcami bądź treantami. Mało kto je widział – ciężko je dostrzec w lesie. A jeszcze ciężej przed nimi uciec. :Skrzynia 3: Co jakiś czas władcy graniczących z Brokilonem państw, Verden, Cidaris i Temerii, wpadają na pomysł, by podpalić prastarą puszczę – wraz z zamieszkującymi ją driadami. Na obrzeża lasu zwożone są beczki smoły, wiechcie suchej słomy… Które zostają porzucone po pierwszej salwie strzał zza linii drzew. Filavandrel aén Fidháil :Zwój 1: Filavandrel nalega, by zwracać się do niego pełnym imieniem: Filavandrel aén Fidháil ze Srebrnych Wież, z rodu Feleaornów z Białych Okrętów. Więcej to o nim mówi, niż wszystkie tytuły i przydomki. :Zwój 2: W odróżnieniu od wielu innych elfów, Filavandrel nigdy nie żył pod ludzkim jarzmem, nigdy nie musiał znosić upokorzeń, nie obawiał się pogromów. Widać to po nim. Bije od niego duma kogoś, kto nigdy nie musiał się kłaniać. :Zwój 3: Filavandrel nie wpisuje się w wyobrażenia o groźnym wojowniku: nosi powłóczyste szaty, przykłada ogromną wagę do swego wyglądu. Ale z mieczem w ręku jest groźniejszy, niż rozjuszony bies. :Zwój 4: Filavandrel jest najbliższym powiernikiem i doradcą Francesci Findabair. Darzy królową Doliny Kwiatów ogromnym szacunkiem – jest jedyną osobą na świecie, wobec której nie zadziera nosa. :Skrzynia 1: Kiedy królestwo elfów legło w gruzach, Filavandrel schronił się w Górach Sinych, na skraju znanego świata, z dala od ludzkich siedlisk. Tam, wśród rumowisk i giętych wiatrem kosodrzewin, wypatrywał dnia, kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do ukochanej Doliny Kwiatów… I do luksusów, w których tam opływał. :Skrzynia 2: „Białe Okręty”, których nazwa pada w jednym z długich tytułów Filavandrela, to statki, w których elfy przybyły na Kontynent. Tak, tak, szlachetne Aen Seidhe nie były wcale pierwszymi mieszkańcami tego świata, choć nie lubią o tym wspominać. Być może dlatego, że zastane rasy potraktowali naonczas z tym samym okrucieństwem, które im samym okazali przybyli kilkaset lat później ludzie. :Skrzynia 3: Filavandrel ma wiele powodów do dumy. Jednym z nich jest to, że należy do wąskiego grona tych, którzy zdołali pokonać w walce Geralta z Rivii. Filavandrel był gotów zgładzić wiedźmina –powstrzymało go dopiero pojawienie się Dana Méadbh, elfiej boginki, przeciwnej przelewaniu krwi. Kto wie, jak potoczyłyby się losy świata, gdyby nie jej interwencja… Francesca Findabair :Zwój 1: Francesca Findabair, znana jako Enid an Gleanna, jest powszechnie uważana za najpiękniejszą kobietę Kontynentu – i najsmutniejszą. Wszystko przez to, że spełniło się jej życzenie… :Zwój 2: Francesca marzyła o jednym: odebrać ludziom Dol Blathanna, Dolinę Kwiatów, i odbudować królestwo elfów. Wojna Północy z Nilfgaardem zniszczyła stary porządek i umożliwiła realizację tego planu. Ale cena… Cena była ogromna. :Zwój 3: Żeby odzyskać Dol Blathanna, Francesca musiała przystać na sojusz z cesarzem Emhyrem var Emreisem, a potem, gdy przyszedł czas negocjacji pokojowych – wydać pojmanych oficerów Scoia’tael na kaźń. :Zwój 4: Francesca nie ma wątpliwości, że postąpiła słusznie: życie kilkunastu bojowników za los całej rasy. Ale chociaż rachunek zysków i strat jest oczywisty – to nie rozgrzesza. :Skrzynia 1: Wedle postanowień pokoju cintryjskiego, Dol Blathanna miało przejść w ręce elfów… Ale traktat nie precyzował, w jakim stanie. Korzystając z tej furtki, opuszczający dolinę ludzie zabrali wszystko, co dało się zabrać – a resztę puścili z dymem. Zamiast Doliny Kwiatów, Francesca Findabair dostała we władanie Dolinę Popiołów. :Skrzynia 2: Francesce zależało, by przywrócić Dolinę Kwiatów do dawnej świetności. Okazało się to trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Zrujnowane pałace można było odbudować, spalone ogrody – odtworzyć. Ale przez długie lata wygnania, elfy zapomniały dawne tradycje i obyczaje, przesiąkły ludzką kulturą. Dol Blathanna nigdy nie będzie taka, jak niegdyś. :Skrzynia 3: Francesca Findabair zdaje sobie sprawę, że wystarczy jeden fałszywy krok, by Dol Blathanna znów legła w gruzach. Dlatego cierpliwie znosi zaczepki ludzkich sąsiadów, ignoruje ich liczne prowokacje. Ale jeśli kiedyś wrogie wojska przekroczą granicę Doliny Kwiatów, Francesca zrobi wszystko, by obronić swe królestwo – i poddanych. Skellige Drzewko Frakcji :Zwój 1: Kilka skalistych wysepek, na których żyje więcej owiec, niż ludzi. Plemię wiecznie pijanych, niesfornych pasterzy i rybaków. Podbić ich? Nic prostszego. Tak właśnie myślało wielu władców Kontynentu. Wszyscy pokruszyli zęby na klifach Skellige. :Zwój 2: Jak to możliwe? Jakim cudem Skelligijczykom udaje się odeprzeć kolejne nilfgaardzkie armady, przegnać zagony z Cidaris? Wielu mówi, że to za sprawą potężnych sztormów, które roztrzaskały statki o skały. Skelligijczycy na te tłumaczenia reagują śmiechem. :Zwój 3: Skoro nie wiesz jak pływać po wzburzonym morzu, mówią, powinieneś trzymać się przybrzeżnych wód. Skoro nie wiesz, jak walczyć na zaśnieżonych górskich zboczach, zostań na równinach. :Zwój 4: I faktycznie, mieszkańcy Skellige wydają się ulepieni z innej gliny, niż ludzie z Kontynentu. Są bardziej hardzi, wytrzymali, mniej czuli na ból. I, co najważniejsze – zamiast bać się śmierci, z niecierpliwością jej wypatrują. :Skrzynia 1: W rozbudowanym panteonie Wysp Skellige pierwsze miejsce zajmuje niewątpliwie Freyja – opiekunka domowego ogniska, miłości, płodności i urodzaju. Przez wielu uznawana jest za tożsamą z czczoną na kontynencie Melitele – jednak nie należy wspominać o tym mieszkańcom wysp, poczytują oni bowiem takie porównanie za świętokradztwo i obelgę. Freya jest także patronką wieszczek, jasnowidzek i telepatek, co potwierdzają jej atrybuty: naszyjnik jasnowidzenia Brisingamen, kot, który słyszy i widzi to, co ukryte, oraz sokół, który patrzy z wysoka. :Skrzynia 2: Wyspy Skellige zamieszkuje siedem klanów: Brokvar, Dimun, Craite, Drummond, Tordarroch, Heymaey i Tuirseach. Każdy z nich uważa się za najbitniejszy i najodważniejszy – a jego członkowie chętnie wyzwą na pojedynek każdego, kto ośmieli się zakwestionować te przechwałki. Wszyscy Skelligijczycy uznają jednak zwierzchność jednego króla – którego wybierają w głosowaniu. Kto może brać w nim udział? Każdy. Bez względu na pochodzenie, płeć czy wiek. :Skrzynia 3: Skelligijczycy są ściślej związani z naturą, niż mieszkańcy Kontynentu. Nigdzie indziej druidzi nie cieszą się taką estymą, jak na Skellige. Nigdzie indziej myśliwi nie podchodzą z takim szacunkiem do zwierzyny. Nigdzie indziej w szeregach armii nie ma ryczących niedźwiedzi. Tak, tak. Dobrze przeczytałeś. Bran Tuirseach :Zwój 1: Mówi się, że łatwiej ujarzmić morze, które obmywa brzegi Skellige, niż Skelligijczyków. Ale Branowi się to udało. Podporządkował sobie wyspy – i władał nimi żelazną ręką. :Zwój 2: Jak tego dokonał? Czym się wybił na tle innych? Odwagą? Siłą? Sprytem? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Bran potrafił dokonać czegoś na Wyspach niespotykanego: zawrzeć kompromis. :Zwój 3: Tam, gdzie inni od razu sięgali po topór, Bran zapraszał wroga na biesiadę – i za pomocą słodkich słów, złota i mocnego miodu przekonywał go do swojej racji. :Zwój 4: I tak, mimo, iż nigdy nie powalił w walce lodowego giganta ani nie poprowadził rejzy na Miasto Złotych Wież, Brana wspomina się jako wybitnego władcę. Choć sam nie był bohaterem, dał wyspom spokój konieczny, by wyrosło następne ich pokolenie. :Skrzynia 1: Najbliższym doradcą i powiernikiem Brana była jego żona, Birna. W trakcie uczt zawsze siedziała u jego boku, milcząca, wtopiona w otoczenie. Zapamiętywała każde słowo, porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie, uniesioną brew. Potem, w królewskiej komnacie, w łożu nakrytym niedźwiedzią skórą, szeptała zasypiającemu królowi do ucha wszystko, czego się dowiedziała… :Skrzynia 2: Ignorując namowy żony, Bran nie poczynił żadnych kroków ku temu, by wypromować swego syna, Svanrige, na następcę tronu. Uważał, że jeśli chłopak zasługuje na koronę, zdobędzie ją bez jego wstawiennictwa, jeśli zaś nie jest jej godzien, wsparcie i tak mu się nie należy. Rządy dynastyczne, tak powszechne na Kontynencie, wydawały mu się niedorzeczne. Ale żony do swej racji nie przekonał… :Skrzynia 3: Bran żył długo – bardzo długo. Kiedy, tuż po osiemdziesiątych urodzinach, zaczęły mu się trząść ręce, a zdania urywać w środku myśli, wyruszył na polowanie z niewielką świtą. Uzbrojony jedynie w nóż, odziany jedynie w lnianą koszulę, skoro brzask ruszył w gęsty las An Skellig w poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzia – i śmierci. Crach an Craite :Zwój 1: Młodemu Crachowi przepowiedziano, że pewnego dnia zetrze się na wzburzonych wodach Skellige z wrogim Wyspom władcą. Młody an Craite wyglądał tej chwili całe życie. :Zwój 2: Przekonany, że chodzi o nilfgaardzkiego imperatora, Crach bezustannie nękał jego flotyllę. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy stanie z cesarzem twarzą w twarz – i zedrze mu ze skroni koronę. :Zwój 3: Mijały lata, dekady, Crach zatopił dziesiątki nilfgaardzkich galer… Ale cesarz pozostawał na lądzie. Widać miał pilniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż poskromienie skalistych wysepek. :Zwój 4: Crach uznał, że wyrocznia musiała się pomylić. Pogodzony, przestał wypatrywać zapisanej w gwiazdach bitwy… Aż na wody Skellige spłynął Naglfar, upiorny drakkar, dowodzony przez króla Dzikiego Gonu. :Skrzynia 1: Ze względu na zajadłość i spustoszenie, jakie czynił w nadmorskich prowincjach znienawidzonego cesarstwa, Crach zyskał wśród Nilfgaardczyków miano Tirth ys Muire, Dzika Morskiego. Zadowolony z nadanego przez wroga przydomka, Crach kazał przyozdobić dziób klanowego drakkaru podobizną rozwścieczonego odyńca. Ponoć wyrzezano go z gałęzi świętego dębu, Gedyneitha. Może dlatego kiedy drakkar Cracha taranował burtę wrogiego okrętu, ślepia dzika rozbłyskiwały na czerwono… :Skrzynia 2: Crach ma dwoje dzieci: syna Hjalmara i córkę, Cerys. Pytany, kogo chętniej widziałby jako swego dziedzica i następcę, ciężko wzdychał. Hjalmar przypominał mu siebie za młodu: rzutki, bitny, żądny chwały… Świetny wojownik, ale jarl? Z kolei Cerys miała wszystkie przymioty pożądane u władcy, ale była kobietą. Czy Wyspiarze byli gotowi, by uznać jej przewodnictwo? Czas miał pokazać… :Skrzynia 3: Młody Crach – z bujną ryżą brodą i szerokim uśmiechem, owiany sławą pogromcy nilfgaardzkiej armady – zawrócił w głowie wielu kobietom. Była wśród nich nawet słynna Yennefer z Vengerbergu. Według plotek, Crach miał jej się oświadczyć. Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała w czoło… Po czym otworzyła portal i zniknęła z wysp na blisko trzydzieści lat. Eist Tuirseach :Zwój 1: Eist wyglądał inaczej niż większość wyspiarzy: ciemnowłosy i ogorzały, wybijał się z tłumu. Może dlatego myślami był zawsze poza Skellige, uciekał wzrokiem w stronę horyzontu… :Zwój 2: Koniec końców Eist opuścił wyspy – i osiadł w Cintrze, u boku słynnej Calanthe. Mówią, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie śniadego pirata, by stopniało skute lodem serce królowej… :Zwój 3: Choć Eist kochał Calanthe ponad życie, nie był w Cintrze szczęśliwy. Nie mógł oprzeć się przeczuciu, że czeka go nieszczęście, że w gwiazdach zapisano mu smutny koniec. :Zwój 4: I rzeczywiście: kilkanaście lat po ślubie Cintrę zaatakował Nilfgaard. Eist walczył z najeźdźcą jak morski demon, w końcu jednak legł, trafiony strzałą. Pochowano go w domu, na Wyspach. Samemu, bo ciała Calanthe nigdy nie odnaleziono. :Skrzynia 1: Eist i Calanthe nie mieli dzieci. Niektórzy twierdzili, że Lwica z Cintry, dla której było to już drugie małżeństwo, nie mogła mu powić potomka ze względu na zaawansowany wiek. Ci, którzy znali Eista bliżej, mówili jednak, że wyspiarz wcale nie chciał dziecka. Po tym, jak zobaczył, do czego zdolna była córka Calanthe, Pavetta, miał powiedzieć, że płynącej w żyłach władców Cintry Starszej Krwi nie powinno się mieszać z temperamentem właściwym mieszkańcom Skellige. :Skrzynia 2: Eist Tuirseach zasłynął na Wyspach jako wybitny żeglarz. Potrafił przeprowadzić drakkar przez wąskie fjordy w bezksiężycową noc, płynąć na pełnych żaglach choćby w największy sztorm, zepchnąć na skały po kilkakroć cięższe nilfgaardzkie galery. Kto wie, czego by dokonał, jakie nieznane lądy jeszcze by odkrył, gdyby nie osiadł w Cintrze… :Skrzynia 3: Eist często wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, żeby określić położenie swej łodzi. Ale pewnej nocy, leżąc na pokładzie drakkaru, zobaczył na nocnym niebie coś więcej. Coś, co sprawiło, że w jednej chwili z beztroskiego, roześmianego chłopaka stał się poważnym, zasępionym mężczyzną. Pytany, co takiego dojrzał w gwiazdach, odpowiadał tylko – przyszłość. Harald Chromy :Zwój 1: Harald był przeciętnym wojownikiem – aż któregoś dnia niedźwiedź pogruchotał mu nogę. Kość krzywo się zrosła, ból był więc nieznośny, ale… Harald walczył lepiej, niż wcześniej. :Zwój 2: Może dlatego, że czując ból bezustannie, dzień i noc – Harald znał go jak nikt. A to znaczyło, że potrafił go też zadawać. Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć, żeby osłabić, wywołać jak największe cierpienie. :Zwój 3: Haralda owiała zła sława. Nie dlatego, że rabował i mordował – robił to każdy szanujący się wyspiarz. Ale… Harald nie dawał szansy na honorową śmierć. Nie odpuszczał, dopóki wróg nie wił się z bólu u jego stóp, skamląc o litość. :Zwój 4: Kiedy Harald umarł – w boju, przeszyty strzałą – wyprawiono mu wystawny pogrzeb. Obrządek trwał trzy noce i trzy dni, a gdy w końcu drakkar z jego ciałem stanął w ogniu… Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. :Skrzynia 1: Haralda łatwo było rozpoznać na polu bitwy. Po pierwsze dlatego, że kulał. Po drugie – ze względu na charakterystyczny, zdobiony rogami muflona hełm. Ponoć tylko ten jeden element jego rynsztunku ważył blisko pół puda. Pytany, czy tak ciężki hełm nie jest niepraktyczny, Harald odpowiadał, że kto nie ćwiczy karku, prędzej czy później przed kimś go zegnie. :Skrzynia 2: Harald osiwiał za młodu – po wizycie w Jaskini Snów. Ta słynna na całych wyspach grota ukazuje Skelligijczykom ich największy strach i pozwala się z nim zmierzyć. Co takiego Harald zobaczył w przepastnej pieczarze, nikt nie wie na pewno… Ale niektórzy twierdzą, że ujrzał tam sam siebie. :Skrzynia 3: Harald nigdy nie szedł do boju z tarczą – w jednym ręku dzierżył miecz, w drugim czerwony jak krew sztandar. Uważał ponoć, że tarcza daje fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że trzymający ją wojownik ma poczucie, że zawsze może się za nią schować. Harald tymczasem uważał, że w boju dopuszczalne są tylko dwa manewry: szarża bądź śmierć. Kategoria:Księga Nagród